


Short of Zero

by NeoDiji



Series: Choosing Each Other [4]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Kallen is Savage AF, M/M, Secret Revelation, The Author Regrets Nothing, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/pseuds/NeoDiji
Summary: Lelouch gives up Zero for Suzaku's sake.Kallen is having none of this BS.-+-“Do you want to give up being Zero?” Diethard asked shrewdly, lifting his chin.Unable to hide his flinch, Zero looked down and away from the army he’d built. From the army he was abandoning. “…I want to make my boyfriend happy.”
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: Choosing Each Other [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869787
Comments: 27
Kudos: 150





	Short of Zero

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Code Geass or make profit from writing this fanfiction.

Zero could only imagine how poorly the Black Knights would take his news.

He stood proudly before them in the main submarine briefing room, sweating nervously under his costume but arms relaxed at his side between announcements. If he’d been thinking clearer, he would have purchased a bulletproof vest—or asked C.C. to stand in for him while he supplied a voice recording. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. This was it. He was restructuring the Black Knights anyway, so it was, honestly, the best time…

It would be worth it. _Suzaku_ was worth it.

The temperature seemed to drop slightly around him, though he was smart enough to realize it was all in his head. He couldn’t have arranged for better conditions. Mentally bracing himself, he held his arms out wide, declaring, “Ohgi and Tohdoh will be jointly in charge. I have brought you all together and given you the basic tools you need to succeed, however…”

The Black Knights stood frozen.

Zero took a deep breath before dropping the last of his bombshell: “I am stepping down from my position as Zero.”

As expected, a short bubble of stunned silence preceded a series of overlapping outcries the likes of which Lelouch had never heard. Not even in Britannian court.

“What the fuck do you mean?!” Tamaki. The first, as expected.

“We can’t do this without you!” Ohgi. Typical.

“You inspire everyone to work together! You get us results!” Diethard. At least he focused on what mattered.

“What’s behind this decision?” Tohdoh. Always practical.

“You can’t ditch us now!” Tamaki. Again. Also expected.

“I can still work on Knightmares, right?” Rakshata. At least she was consistent.

“What happened to the ‘path of blood’?’ Kirihara, over the video monitor. He had a point, but—Lelouch had a new path now, and its name was Suzaku.

“What are we going to do without you?!” Kallen. Always the hardest to disappoint, but Zero knew she would be the one to keep the Black Knights going.

Zero held up his hand for silence, his veins thrumming in the wake of their explosive reactions. “I have faith in all of you to carry on without me.” That was a complete and utter lie, but saying so would dampen morale even more. Looking out at the sea of devastated, confused faces, he cracked. “You deserve an honest explanation. The truth is…”

The Black Knights leaned forward in anticipation. It was almost comical, how tightly he held their strings. And now he was going to cut them loose.

“Someone very important to me—my partner—has expressed extreme disapproval with my actions as Zero and would like very much for me to stop.”

As one, the Black Knights whirled on C.C. off to the side.

“It’s not her.”

As one, they whirled back to Zero.

“Who, then?” demanded Sugiyama, clenching his fist.

Zero sighed, the sound echoing through the submarine. He’d already overshared, but he couldn’t resist toying with them a bit more. “My boyfriend’s identity is confidential.”

Another stunned silence met his confession.

“You’ve got a boyfriend?” Inoue.

“Knew it.” Yoshida.

“The costume _is_ pretty gay.” Minami.

“Sorry, C.C.” Kallen.

“All right!” Tamaki yelled, pounding his fist and spinning every which way to look at the cluster of Black Knights. “Which one of you assholes is guilting Zero into leaving?!”

Zero waved for everyone’s attention again, a headache beginning to throb beneath his temple. “As you might guess, my boyfriend is not part of the Black Knights. He never has been, despite my best efforts.”

Ohgi stepped forward, his eyebrows knit together. “Zero, we’ve never dug into your personal life out of respect but…” He gestured to their comrades, including Zero in the sweep of his arm. “We’ve really got a shot now—with you—at bringing down Britannia. Is giving up Zero really necessary for your relationship to work?”

Zero sighed again, this one more longsuffering than the last. “Unfortunately, it is.”

“Do you _want_ to give up being Zero?” Diethard asked shrewdly, lifting his chin.

Unable to hide his flinch, Zero looked down and away from the army he’d built. From the army he was abandoning. “…I want to make my boyfriend happy.”

“That doesn’t answer the question,” Tohdoh said, with supportive nods from the Four Holy Swords.

Zero took a moment of silence. They waited. His brain whirred. They were right, but... Finally, with the most halfhearted shrug he’d ever allowed himself to express in front of them, he offered, “I’m not the only one giving something up.”

“That’s still not fair!” Kallen protested, pushing to the front of the crowd. She put her hands on her hips. Her eyes spit fire. “We’ve come so far! You can’t just leave us now.”

With a derisive chuckle, Zero dipped his head. “Of course you’ll be most disappointed, Kallen.” He cast his gaze over the rest of his dumbstruck rebels, dropping them one more nugget of crucial information that might make his departure bearable. “I can also promise that you will never have to defeat the White Knightmare in battle.”

Kallen’s eyes widened in a flurry of mixed emotions.

Zero nodded to Kallen directly. “I’m sorry, though. I know you were looking forward to bringing him down.”

“I’ve never wanted to kill Suzaku—”

-+-

Lelouch could see it in Kallen’s eyes, the instant she made the connection.

“—wait, is _Suzaku_ your boyfriend? Is _he_ giving up the Britannian military?” Kallen ranted, immediately whipping out her phone.

With a panicked choking sound he couldn’t quite control, even with all his years of practice, Zero twirled around in a telltale swish of cape.

The Black Knights perked up, their interest piqued to a higher degree. C.C. laughed at him from the edge of the crowd. The witch.

Kallen quickly put her cell on speakerphone. “Hey, Suzaku, sorry for calling out of nowhere—but out of curiosity, are you leaving the Britannian military?”

Zero tried to edge offstage, but several members of the Black Knights blocked his access. He’d always hated feeling trapped, and what was worse was that he’d brought this on himself. He couldn’t blame them, but…

Suzaku’s voice rang through the submarine as clear as if he were standing in the throng. “Oh, wow, Lelouch told you already, huh? Yeah, we decided it was for the best.”

“How come?” Kallen pressed thinly, eyeing Zero with mounting rage.

Zero inched back, stopping only when he hit the wall. Kallen was terrifying when she was angry. He couldn’t use his Geass on her, and things were already in motion—

Suzaku chuckled, sounding like a carefree teenager now that he’d ditched the damn military. “Oh, well, you know—I rejected being Princess Euphemia’s knight for personal reasons, and I was having a hard time emotionally accepting the idea of fighting against Master Tohdoh if I stayed in the Britannian military…”

Tohdoh’s expression softened for the barest hint of a moment.

Lelouch’s heart melted at his boyfriend’s ramblings, giving him the courage to try sliding past his Black Knights again. No such luck, but his moment would come. His fingers twitched. His plans fizzled. He could use his Geass on another Black Knight to stop Kallen now, but she would be relentless and she’d get the scoop no matter what, by any means, in the end. There were too many variables he couldn’t control, and it was all his own damn fault. No matter how he spun it, he was done for.

C.C.’s golden eyes twinkled at him over Inoue’s head.

Suzaku’s voice prattled on. “And, well, Lelouch and I came to an agreement that if I gave up being in the Britannian military, then he’d give up something equally as important so we could focus on—something _else_ important, uh, and…”

The Black Knights swapped suspicious glances. Tamaki started pounding his fist into his hand again. Ohgi mouthed ‘Lelouch?’ in silent wonder.

“Suzaku,” Kallen said, shaking her head. “I already figured out you and Lelouch are dating.”

Zero held his hand to his face in sheer mortification—forgetting in the moment that he was wearing a mask. Then, realizing his mistake, he hurriedly removed it. He hoped no one saw.

C.C. was outright laughing at him. Again.

Suzaku was quiet for a long minute, his breathing heavy over the phone. “Uh, did he tell you, or—”

The Black Knights leaned in like the gaggle of gossiping goons they were.

“Indirectly,” Kallen answered through clenched teeth, glaring at Zero. “Besides, everyone on the Student Council knew you two would end up together anyway.”

Zero reeled back, suddenly affronted. How dare she?!

“You’re kinda obvious,” Kallen finished, flashing her middle finger at Zero.

Zero froze at her audacity. So did the other Black Knights. Except for C.C., who mimicked Kallen’s display.

“Oh.” Suzaku swallowed audibly. “Well, then, yes. Why does all this matter?”

Kallen punched the air with her free hand. “Because you’re guilting the only chance Japan has into quitting!”

Zero hung his head, defeat dragging him down. What was the point?

The other Black Knights—loudly—called out their support and questions before Kallen managed to shush them. Asahina had to physically hold Chiba back from swiping the phone from Kallen’s fingertips.

Suzaku sounded hesitant with his next words. “What…do you mean? And who all is there with you? Why do you care about Japan?”

“Because I’m Japanese!” Kallen cried, earning another rallying cry from several Black Knights members. “My name is Kozuki Kallen, and I fight for Japan!”

Tohdoh gave Kallen an approving nod, which she respectfully returned.

Zero glanced around. The Black Knights were invested in the conversation, but Zero was still trapped and Suzaku was unknowingly ruining everything. Lelouch was in love with a _fool_. He knew it, and he was still in love, so what did that make him?

Suzaku was silent another long moment. “…You’re a Black Knight, aren’t you? And Zero just—” He chortled then, sounded satisfied. “Well, he always was good at keeping his word.”

“Except to us!” Kallen hissed, with another loud roar of agreement from the Black Knights. “Now, you tell him to keep the fucking mask and finish what he started, or _I will kick your ass so hard_ —"

Tamaki and Chiba added their own slew of warnings in the background.

Suzaku waited for the threats to fade before answering. “Kallen, Lelouch and I have an agreement. It’s for the best.”

Kallen pointed her finger accusingly at her phone, even though Suzaku couldn’t see it. “Yeah, for you!”

“For everyone. Look, sooner or later Britannia will crush you. Your rebellion won’t do any good in the end. It’s better to stop now—before you do something you regret, before you have to live with those consequences. Lelouch is smart. He knows that.” Suzaku’s words pierced the air, and the tension grew thicker amidst the Black Knights.

Asahina stiffened and grumbled, “How _dare_ he?”

“No,” Kallen growled with another furious glare at Zero, her knuckles white around her phone. “Lelouch is a wimpy jerk who’s just trying to make an _even wimpier jerk_ happy!”

Zero winced, though he internally admitted that she may have a point. Ohgi nodded slowly, like he was nervous to agree with such a negative and accusatory statement about their leader. Lelouch frowned behind the mask. How dare Ohgi, of all people, betray him?

Taking a deep, fortifying breath, Kallen ranted, “The only reason he’s giving up Zero is because _you_ asked him to, and he wants to keep getting laid!”

Zero stifled a gasp.

The Black Knights tittered. Tamaki wolf-whistled before following it up with a, “Wait, ew…” C.C. made rude sexual motions with her fingers, earning her too much undeserved laughter from the Black Knights who saw.

Suzaku choked over the phone. “We haven’t yet—uh—I mean—well, look. I know he’s ultimately doing it for me, and I’m grateful. He’s the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. I know that. And I know it puts you and the other Black Knights in a bad position.”

Tohdoh waved for everyone to be quiet as the Black Knights started clamoring again at the understatement.

Suzaku kept blabbing, getting louder to be heard over the uproar. “I get that you’re disappointed and—betrayed, all right? I know the feeling. How do you think I felt when I found out the person I loved was my enemy? But…that’s behind us now, and you’ll get over this, too.”

Kallen looked ready to yank Suzaku through the phone and beat him bloody. “Japan won’t! We _need_ him!”

“I won’t lose him, Kallen!” Suzaku snapped, his voice overflowing with feeling.

Lelouch smiled behind the mask. Suzaku could be an idiot, but he was _Lelouch’s_ idiot. Lelouch loved him. More than anything. Enough to give up his calling—

“Besides,” Suzaku continued, noticeably calmer, “we can’t agree on how best to make our shared ideals a reality.”

The Black Knights kept glancing between Kallen—or her phone—and Zero, as if they were still trying to process that their fearless leader was a Britannian schoolboy in love with a former enemy.

Zero rolled his eyes. Typical. That’s why they needed him. If only—

“So you’re both just stopping and doing nothing?!” Kallen yelled, her brow creasing with frustration. “How will _that_ accomplish _anything_?!”

There was another explosion of comments from the Black Knights. Tohdoh was nodding again, looking like he wanted to question Suzaku like the old days but was holding himself back.

“Why does it need to be up to us to change the world?” Suzaku retorted. “Why can’t we just live together and be happy?”

-+-

Inoue and Sugiyama shared a knowing glance, even as the majority of the Black Knights burst into protest.

Lelouch scowled at the overwhelming reaction. It wasn’t up to the Black Knights to criticize his relationship with Suzaku—

“Because not everyone gets that luxury in this goddamn world,” Kallen cried, flinging her arm out and almost hitting Minami, “and if you have the power to do something about it, then it’s your responsibility! Lelouch knew that, before you interfered!”

The Black Knights cheered, growing louder and increasingly enthusiastic by the second.

Zero clenched his hand into a fist. Damn, Kallen was good at this. Maybe he should put her onstage? But no, he couldn’t because—

Suzaku waited until the last of the shouts died down. “I see your point, Kallen and—others. But what if your _way_ of doing things makes things worse?”

“Then at least we _tried_!” Kallen shrieked. “At least we goddamn tried!”

“I was trying too!” Suzaku cut in, shouting to be heard over the Black Knights’ cries of approval. “I was trying to evoke change in the Britannian system from within, but I was getting nowhere! Even being offered knighthood—it was a token gesture, but it would never have amounted to real change. It was all for show. So are the Black Knights.”

Kallen almost snapped her phone in two, as the Black Knights bristled around her. “Not true! We _are_ getting somewhere, and we’ve only got _this_ far because of _him_.”

Zero felt a burst of pride, unable to help himself. The Black Knights were nodding along, even knowing it made them look weak that they couldn’t function without him.

“I’m sorry my boyfriend’s absence means the end of your movement then. Is that what you want me to say?”

Lelouch could imagine Suzaku trying in vain not to roll his eyes. He wanted to kiss him—

Kallen looked quite the opposite. “You—!”

The Black Knights jostled around her, yelling their own challenges.

Suzaku’s voice sounded sincere as he interrupted, “I _am_ sorry for hurting you, Kallen.”

“Damn you!”

“I wish you could see things from my perspective, but I understand it will take time.”

“I _hate_ you, you self-righteous bastard—"

“I love my boyfriend, and Zero isn’t the best option. Lelouch is better than Zero.”

Lelouch swelled again with pride. Suzaku thought so highly of him. It was empowering—

Kallen looked like she wanted to murder someone, and some of the Black Knights edged out of her field of vision. “You’re just saying that because you hate Zero!”

“I did,” Suzaku agreed, sounding quite neutral. “I’m not as irrationally angry about Zero now, but—I still don’t agree with his methods. He didn’t do things the right way, so any victories would be meaningless.”

Tohdoh frowned and opened his mouth, then closed it. Several other Black Knights weren’t as considerate. C.C. snorted, shaking her head in amusement.

“That’s only your opinion, and you’re forcing your opinion on Lelouch, who is in turn forcing said opinion onto all of us—who don’t agree!” Kallen argued, with another round of vehement support from the Black Knights.

“What do you want from me, Kallen?” Suzaku sighed, ignoring the rabble. “Our relationship cannot survive Zero in the middle of us. I love Lelouch. I’m not giving him up.”

Lelouch’s heart almost burst with the overpowering love he felt for his boyfriend in that given moment—

“Then join us, you moron!” Kallen spat, shocking some of the more outspoken Black Knights into silence. “Don’t let Zero get between you—get behind him!”

Tamaki whooped in the background before he belatedly added, “Wait, ew…”

C.C. doubled over with laughter, giving Tamaki a rare nod of approval.

Suzaku was incredulous. “You’re asking me to betray my own beliefs? I’d be a traitor!”

“That shoe already fits, you coward!”

The Black Knights forcefully voiced their agreement. Lelouch flinched on Suzaku’s behalf.

“Kallen is savage,” murmured Diethard in awe, one of several Black Knights who was looking at Kallen with new and increasing admiration.

“Lelouch wanted me to join, too,” Suzaku mused thoughtfully. “He tried to convince me for ages. If _he_ couldn’t, what makes you think you can?”

Kallen scoffed at her phone. “Because I can make you suffer, Kururugi.”

Lelouch felt panic welling up inside him. Kallen could actually make good on her threats—

Chiba saluted her. “I’ll follow that girl anywhere. After you, of course, Colonel Tohdoh.”

Suzaku didn’t share the sentiment. “See…that’s what I’m saying. Force and intimidation aren’t good tactics. You really need to stop hanging around Zero so much.”

“Well, I suppose we have you to thank now that we can’t, huh?” Kallen sneered, sending another fierce glower in Zero’s direction. “You’re making Lelouch give up Zero. He was our best shot at freedom so—Japan’s subjugation is on your shoulders, Suzaku. Can you live with that?”

The Black Knights fell silent for once, sensing Kallen was upping her game. Lelouch would never have dared to use such tactics against his boyfriend—not when they were dating—but Kallen was free to lay it all out there, even though it was a twisted truth.

“I…”

“Every time you and Lelouch get together, I want you to remember that _you’re_ taking away our country’s chance at independence.”

“Kallen…”

“Every time you kiss him, I want you to remember that _you’re_ letting our people continue to suffer.”

“That’s not…”

“Every time you _fuck_ …”

Zero cringed, earning sympathetic glances from some of his finer Black Knights.

“Every time you fuck,” Kallen repeated in a deadly serious tone, her gaze trained steadily on Zero, “I want you to remember that the Japanese people _could_ be free and happy if it weren’t for _you_!”

“All right already!” Suzaku caved, sounding beyond exasperated. “He can be Zero!”

“Finally!” Kallen said, letting out a huge sigh. Most of the Black Knights visibly relaxed, giving each other high-fives and fist bumps. “Now, are you joining us too or what?”

Tamaki gaped at the turnaround, looking like he wanted to protest having Kururugi on their side.

Zero idly thought about shooting Tamaki if only to keep him quiet, as he waited in desperate hope for the second coming of the impossible—

“I suppose I have to keep him in line,” Suzaku said around a strangled laugh. “If he’s in, I’m in. But I’m not killing anyone.”

Lelouch learned how to breathe again, just as Ohgi gave him a subtle thumbs-up. Tohdoh actually looked happy for once instead of brooding. Chiba and Asahina seemed resigned. Tamaki continued to look like he wanted to bust Suzaku’s ass just for all the trouble he’d already caused.

“Great,” Kallen chirped, turning her back on Tamaki. “Now, can you still get your hands on that badass Knightmare?”

Rakshata’s eyebrow quirked as she muttered under her breath, “Excuse me?”

Suzaku sounded his normal apologetic self. “Uh, probably not. I already gave up being a soldier. For Lelouch—”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, that’s fine. We can probably steal it.” Kallen was pragmatic, earning another round of vocal support from her growing fans.

Lelouch was impressed despite himself.

Suzaku sighed. “…I’m just not gonna say anything at this point.”

Kallen smirked. “Good boy, you’re learning.”

Suzaku groaned. “I guess I have to get used to lots of things. You know what though? I’m still honored that he’d actually give up Zero for _me_.”

“Yeah, yeah, he’s so romantic, blah blah blah,” Kallen griped. “You two better not fuck things up again.”

Suzaku sounded annoyed as he responded, “Okay, look—”

Kallen was having none of it. “See you later, new recruit.”

“Excuse me, Lelouch will make me his second-in-command—”

Laughing, with a nod to Ohgi and Tohdoh, Kallen shut him down. “In your dreams, loser. We already have good leadership.”

“But Lelouch—”

“Is not gonna give you a position you didn’t earn just because you’re screwing him.”

“We are _not_ —ugh, _forget it_!”

“I will wipe the floor with you in training,” Kallen said cheerily before hanging up with an audible click.

A burst of applause greeted the end of the broadcast conversation. The Black Knights hefted Kallen on their shoulders, boisterously screaming and celebrating their heads off. Someone broke out a hidden bottle of champagne. Diethard started filming everything.

Zero stood forgotten in his corner, still lost in the commotion while trying to wrap his head around the inconceivable—

“You’re welcome,” Kallen said, flicking Zero off again from her position on-high. “Now get out there and lead us before I kill you myself.”

The Black Knights started to quiet down, if only a little.

Zero nodded slowly. “Y-yes, Kallen. You will be in charge of the Zero Squad, my personal elite guard.”

“You better believe it!” Kallen cried, pumping her fist in the air. “And you and I? We’re gonna have some _words_ later, Lelouch.”

Zero pressed against the wall again, trying to control his trembles. “Of course, Kallen.”

“Hey, are you gonna take your mask off now that we know who you are?” Ohgi asked, peering at Zero closely. His comrades grew completely silent in anticipation.

Shaking his masked head, Zero answered, “No. Just because you know some things about me does not entitle you to everything else.” The nerve of his underlings!

“…We’re going to stalk Kururugi to catch you anyway, so you might as well,” Diethard ventured, getting nods from the other members.

Shit. Lelouch knew they would follow through on that, and he’d had enough Black Knights craziness to last a lifetime. Sighing, he made a dramatic show of removing his mask, flinging his arms in various directions and striking poses before finally—finally—taking the mask off his head. “Fine,” he relented sulkily, ignoring C.C. making her own show of rolling her eyes. “But you still don’t get to know everything.”

“It’s nice to meet you… _Lelouch_ ,” Ohgi said, smiling with warm acceptance.

“Gay,” snorted Tamaki.

Most of the Black Knights just stared at him—because even knowing the truth, Lelouch still obviously defied expectations.

Lelouch massaged his aching temple, peering at Kallen through one eye. “Very well then. Kallen, I do owe you my deepest gratitude for getting Suzaku to come around—something even I couldn’t do, with all my influence.”

“You’re welcome. Now go home to your idiot and you’d _better_ _both_ be here tomorrow!”

Nodding, Lelouch fully faced his Black Knights and promised.

He would once more take up the mantle of Zero.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I made you smile. <3


End file.
